


we hold hands and walk

by allthislove



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Gen, correction: i need some fluff to get my by through any hiatus, i need some fluff to get me by till the 21st and if its gotta be my own so be it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislove/pseuds/allthislove
Summary: a collection of animal crossing inspired drabbles.





	1. i'm so glad to see you're doing well

**Author's Note:**

> title from we!

the lights are always off in the house across the bridge. yewon gets sad whenever she sees it, but she manages.

the town still functions fine. people say it’s because of her, but that’s too high of a praise; all the villagers play a part in keeping things running. sungyeon is also someone who disappears often — tours take her all over the place — but eunwoo always steps up and takes over her job. siyeon then takes over eunwoo’s, and since siyeon’s family already runs half the stores on main street, she can afford to do so without the chain continuing.

siyeon basically controls the town, now that yewon thinks about it. but she’s a good kid, so it’s fine.

yewon’s own job is pretty slow lately, with no one to authorize or even suggest new projects. still, she does the daily paperwork diligently. if she finishes early (and she often does), she helps nayoung out with pulling weeds. she thinks about cleaning the mayor’s house too, but that would be too much an invasion of privacy.

she likes going to club, as silly as that seems, whenever she misses the mayor. the mayor’s best friend owns the place and she's great company, even through the thunderous bass most nights. and on saturdays, she would take the stage herself and sooth the audience with her sweet voice. there’s a song she sings sometimes, yewon thinks it’s for the mayor, but she would just laugh and say the mayor is hardly a lost star.

she’s right, because whenever yewon loses hope, the door to the house across the bridge opens and the mayor comes stumbling out. short hair disheveled, mask covering half her face, in the same clothes she wore the last time someone saw her— so to yewon, as beautiful as ever.

and every time, yewon can’t help but run over smiling.

“found you, mayor. i’m always hoping i’ll find you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ISN'T YEWON AS ISABELLE THE CUTEST THING
> 
> the others aren't as directly connected to characters as she is, but there are general roles that will become clear. 
> 
> more to come!


	2. if ya can't sing good, sing loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit on minkyung, taking place before the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this 75% done since the first chapter but couldn't end it till now? i'm just full of inspiration now that we have a name, hopefully i can keep this up!

there’s quite a bit of musical talent in town.

the most obvious is shannon, or sungyeon as she goes by when she’s not performing. no one would have expected the rising star to settle down amongst them, but there was no reason to complain. she still tours every now and then, but there’s always a job and occasion waiting for her whenever she returns.

eunwoo and jieqiong are also popular names among the villagers. their official job is owning the retail store, but business can be slow with an often missing mayor, and some people end up walking in just to hear jieqiong accompany eunwoo on guitar. minkyung discovers them this way.

minkyung's nightclub isn't your average one, but people love it all the same.

the villagers use it as a cafe of sorts, after the regular cafe has closed up for the day. sungyeon, eunwoo and jieqiongprovide live music twice a week, rotating between the solo and duo. minkyung herself takes saturdays, and the club is closed on sundays.

fridays are open mic nights, which means recruitment nights for minkyung. her performers are more paid volunteers than anything, so she’s always looking for something new.

it’s on a friday night that she learns that the mayor's secretary has a set of pipes that could rival — or complement — sungyeon’s. yewon turns down the offer as quickly as it is given, rosy-cheeked and laughing when minkyung says she won't pull a disappearing act like a certain someone. it's a shame, but yewon does end up frequenting the place to talk and be an extra set of ears.

(and a force of the law, minkyung finds out when she singlehandedly escorts one kyla massie and one park siyeon out of the establishment when they take the mic and unknowingly reveal themselves.)

it’s a few fridays after that when a little firecracker walks in and puts the club in nightclub. she leaves as fast as she comes, leaving minkyung dazed with the bass still echoing in her ears.minkyung misses a chance to talk to to her or even get her name, but she commits her to memory, from her oversized headphones to the way she looked like she belonged on stage.

two more fridays without the stranger's appearance, and it bothers minkyung enough that she doesn't perform that weekend.

that sunday morning, it starts pouring right after minkyung finishes breakfast at the cafe. she makes it halfway down the block before the rain gets heavy enough to send her back in. hanging her coat up on the available hangers, she walks back to her table to find it occupied… by none other than the girl that's been on her mind.

she's staring at her notebook with intent as she taps her pen to the rain thrumming against the windows. minkyung takes this as an opening, and slides into the seat opposite her.

"i didn't peg you as a cafe person," she says coolly, leaning back.

the girl doesn't hear her, so minkyung clears her throat. she jumps and looks up, slightly bewildered. "hello."

minkyung only smiles, and looks for a different conversation starter. she looks at the notebook, squinting as she flips the words and symbols around in her head. "you're a dj _and_ a songwriter? impressive."

"i try." the girl shrugs, confused but willing to play along. "hard to get inspiration though."

minkyung hums, not so much an agreement but as a general response. she keeps the smile on her face, but the gears in her head spin wildly to find the words she needs to say next.

"what if i can inspire you?" she asks after a moment. she regrets her word choice immediately but presses on. "once a week, or more. club 101, on main street. i think you know where that is already."

the girl's pen tapping comes to a halt as realization hits her, but picks up again quickly. she holds her free hand out.

"kang yebin."

minkyung thinks she's found someone special. she shakes yebin's hand firmly.

"kim minkyung."

a week later, yebin takes the stage again, and minkyung knows she was right. she rests easy as yebin mans the mic and greets the audience with a few words.

"here's a jam," she croons, "that makes the blues feel like old news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a specific set of ships when this au first appeared in my head, but after a few months i'm not sure where it will go now... if it goes anywhere anyway. we'll see!


	3. may happiness find you and yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weather may not dictate your life, but it can give you signs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the super short drabbles! also announcements!
> 
> highly, HIGHLY (heh) recommended to listen to 1am (snowy) from acnl for this one.

eunwoo's mom once tells her that finding the perfect kind of love is a miracle, as likely as snowfall in the summer. eunwoo takes this to heart.

she meets nayoung in the winter, wandering in snow and looking worse for wear. she usually never leaves the house that time of the year, but she was out walking around.

"are you okay?" eunwoo asks her.

"a little lost and a little cold," nayoung replies.

"you can stay with me!" eunwoo says, and nayoung spends the night.

she meets jieqiong in the spring, playing guitar at the campground the night before she heads home.

"i'm thinking about coming back," jieqiong says.

"it'd be fun to have you around," eunwoo replies.

summer arrives, and eunwoo receives a letter in the mail. jieqiong's coming, and needs a place to stay. eunwoo, of course, offers her home.

on the day of, eunwoo waits outside her door, and dozes off. she wakes up to a chill in the air, and looks up to see something falling from the sky. she holds her hand out to catch some, and they melt in her hand.

in the corner of the eye, she spots someone walking. it's nayoung.

"i guess i don't need to do weeding today," she says, sitting down next to eunwoo. they sit there watching the snow until footsteps approach them.

jieqiong's hair is covered in specks of white. "i'm a little late. what time is it?"

nayoung checks her watch. "just past one."

"in the evening," jieqiong says, grimacing. "i'm sorry."

eunwoo looks from one friend to the other, from the redness on their cheeks to the puffs of their breath. she looks around, and the town is silent as a blanket of snow cascades over it. she thinks about what her mother told her.

"it's okay. how about we warm up, all of us?"

eunwoo opens the door for her guests, thinking just maybe, miracles can happen for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! here's some good ol' pre-slash. (do people still call it that?) it's been a while... partially because i've neglected my own acnl copy oops, partially because of the new school year, and the big one...
> 
> i've moved to aff! (not really)
> 
> i've made a decision to separate my fics by genre? mood? so all my fluffy things will be here, while all my more serious things will be on my aff account. i'm not exactly keeping it a secret but i'd like to keep it completely separate from this account for personal reasons. so if you'd like to know, let me know somehow, and i'll let you know...somehow!
> 
> my aff works require just a bit more time to plan/write out, but i don't intend to leave this place hanging. more to come, more to come!


End file.
